


Glitter in the Sky

by laykay



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, a little bit angsty at the beginning a lot fluffy at the end, all I want in season 2 is Toni and Shelby cuddling on the plane seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: “Sometimes I just like looking at the stars.”“Yeah, they’re like little pieces of glitter that God dropped into the sky.”
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Glitter in the Sky

Toni let out a breath as she looked up at the dark sky, her head against a piece of drift wood and her sweatshirt rolled up underneath her neck, as she stared up at the stars. The night sky was simultaneously one of her favorite and least favorite things on the island. The vast blackness interrupted by little sprinkles of silver somehow calmed her, reminded her of when she was four and had glow in the dark stars on her bedroom ceiling. It was before her mom’s first OD. Before a social worker at the hospital gave her a teddy bear then brought her to a room where she could color. Before she was taken home by a strange family and put into a bedroom that she shared with another little girl. There were no stars on that ceiling.

She watched as a cloud rolled over the sky, covering the stars and the moon, pitching the island into nearly complete darkness, save for the dull orange glow of the fire. This was the part she hated. She’d never been a big fan of the dark – not that she’d ever admit that to anyone – it wasn’t so much the fear of the unknown lurking in the shadows, it was the overwhelming feeling of loneliness she felt laying in a bed in a house that wasn't hers, that she knew never really would be. She didn’t feel alone on the island, she had seven other girls, her friends, laying around her.

The darkness was different on the island though, it usually signified coming rain, something that gave her reason to be afraid of it, but the cloud moved away just as silently as it had arrived, the stars were back.

She lifted her head when she heard a movement on the other side of the fire, smiling when she saw Shelby move, putting one arm behind her head. Toni could see her eyes shine in the dull light as she looked up at the sky.

Toni stood silently, carefully walking around the other sleeping girls before settling next to Shelby, letting her hand slip into hers. “Hey,” she whispered softly. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Shelby said, keeping her voice low. “You?”

“Same. Sometimes I just like looking at the stars.”

“Yeah, they’re like little pieces of glitter that God dropped into the sky.” Shelby almost laughed when Toni rolled her eyes. “Is this some weird version of pillow talk? Log talk?”

Toni chuckled softly. “Maybe. I dunno.” 

She glanced towards the large plane seat that had washed up on the beach, they had somehow all come to the agreement that no one was allowed to sleep in it but during the day, it went to whoever got there first. Initially, this did result in some fights and races up the beach to get to the chair first, which included tripping each other and pushing each other face first into the sand. But eventually it stopped being a prize to be won and it sat nearly forgotten, the girls would pass time together on the sand while Marcus watched over the beach in the broken recliner. 

Standing up, Toni held her hand out to Shelby. “Come here,” she whispered.

“Where’re we going?” Shelby asked, pulling herself up and leaving her hand in Toni’s.

“Just come here.” Toni led her away from the group to the chair. She released her hand to pick up Marcus. “Sorry, buddy,” she mumbled before putting him in the sand.

“What are you doing? We agreed…”

“We’re not gonna sleep in it,” Toni told her.

Shelby frowned at her, crossing her arms as she tilted her head, making Toni laugh.

“We’re not gonna do _that_ either. Just come here,” she said again, taking Shelby’s hand once more as she sat, pulling her into her lap. Shelby’s arm automatically came around Toni’s shoulders as Toni’s hand rested on her hip. “We’re allowed to sit on it, right?”

“Technically,” Shelby said with a laugh. She rested her head against Toni’s shoulder and let herself imagine sitting with Toni like this, in a living room in a small apartment somewhere, holding each other as they sat in a big chair while they watched television. She was brought out of her fantasy when Toni’s lips found hers, one hand moving to cup her cheek. “What if someone wakes up?” Shelby whispered, leaning her forehead against Toni’s.

Toni shrugged a shoulder. “Too bad, they can watch the sunrise from the sand?”

“I’m serious. What would we say if someone caught us like this?”

Toni leaned her head back against the seat, biting her lip as if she were considering the answer. “Oops?” she suggested.

“We’d never hear the end of it if they caught us making out on this thing.”

“Okay, fine. We won’t make out.” Her arm tightened around Shelby’s waist to keep her where she was. “That doesn’t mean we can’t sit here a little longer, right?”

“I guess so.” Shelby smiled as she leaned her head back against Toni’s shoulder as Toni turned her head to look back up at the sky.

“Is the song true?” she asked suddenly.

“Can you be a little more specific? Exactly which song are you thinking about?”

“The one about the stars at night in Texas.”

“Oh.” Shelby laughed softly. “ _The stars at night are big and bright, deep in the heart of Texas._ That one?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Not so much in cities and big towns. You know, light pollution and all that. But we’d go camping and instead of going into my tent, I’d just lay on the ground and stare up at the sky. I swore I could've counted the stars.” She didn’t bring up Andrew or the star he’d had named for her as she looked up, she knew Toni would make fun of it and she’d realized on the island how truly ridiculous that gift was. “It was nothing like this though. This is like…”

“Like glitter?” Toni finished with a smile.

“Yeah. Almost makes you wonder, how could you go your whole life without seeing something so beautiful?”

“I’ve seen something more beautiful,” Toni said, turning her head to look back at Shelby.

Shelby shook her head, pressing one hand against Toni’s hip. “Who woulda thought you’d be so cheesy?”

“Don’t tell anyone. I do have a reputation, you know?”

“That’s fine. I kinda like being the only one who gets this side of you.” Shelby kissed Toni quickly then nuzzled against her, closing her eyes.

“We’re not supposed to sleep here, remember?”

“Too bad,” Shelby muttered. “I'm not moving.”

Toni placed a quick kiss on Shelby’s forehead, tightening the arm around her as she leaned her head against her, looking back to the sky again.


End file.
